


My Kinney Valentine

by AStephens1971



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble, Licking, M/M, Sex and Chocolate, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian discovers that sometimes it pays to be romantic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kinney Valentine

As I look at the calendar. I am well aware what today is—I have already bought a heart-shaped box of chocolates.

Walking into the bedroom, I stop short. There he is—in all his glory. Pecking him on the lips, I open the box.

Taking out one of the crèmes, I lay him on the bed, bite off one end, and hold it over him. The gooey center oozing over him like honey, he cries out as I lap it all up.

Something tells me that a shower is definitely in order...maybe being romantic isn’t so ridiculous after all…


End file.
